Days Gone By
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: An old man tells his granddaughter a story about a young boy hedgehog named Sonic, who has escaped from an orphanage, and was later adopted by a married couple, who took him in as their own. Years later, he's now a teenager ready to start college. He also has new neighbors, which involves a girl named Amy, who's the same age as him. He starts to develop strong feelings for her.
1. Prologue

**Days Gone By**

 **Prologue**

One night in the little town of Mobius, we meet a kind old man who was just putting his granddaughter Lily to bed. He was a hedgehog, with light cobalt blue fur, and emerald coloured eyes. His granddaughter was a violet coloured hedgehog, with the same coloured eyes as the old man.

Today was a very exciting, but very tiring day. The reason being is because it was Lily's eighth birthday. They spent a whole nine hours celebrating her birthday, and about five minutes ago, the elder hedgehog put his granddaughter to bed, and they were both speaking about how well the day was.

"This was the best birthday party ever, Grandpa!" Lily exclaimed happily. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

"Well, I am very grateful that you've enjoyed this, my dear. Did you love your presents you got today?" asked the elder hedgehog.

"Yeah! Got a new doll from Grandma, Mummy and Daddy have got me a doll house, and you gave me this diamond necklace. Thank you, Grandpa!" she thanked.

"Well, you're very welcome, sweetheart. We're very glad you're happy with your presents." the elder hedgehog replied.

"Definitely the best birthday ever!" she exclaimed happily again.

"Once again, you're very welcome. But it's now time for bed, sweetheart." the elder hedgehog told her.

"OK, Grandpa." Lily replied.

The elder hedgehog tucked Lily into her bed, and then he opened the window a little bit, to let some air in. He was about to make his exit from the bedroom, until he heard Lily call out to him.

"Grandpa?" Lily called. After that, he turned to face Lily.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he replied.

"I don't feel at all sleepy yet. Could you stay with me a little while longer, please? Read me a bedtime story?" Lily asked. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

"Very well, sweetheart. What kind of story would you like to hear?" he asked.

"I wanna hear a love story. Something romantic, and adventurous." Lily explained.

"Alright, so you want to hear Snow White then?" he asked, while he was at the bookshelf.

"No, I heard that one too many times." she said.

"Well, how about Sleeping Beauty? You love this one, remember? Romance, adventure?" he explained.

"I love that story, but I wanna hear something different. Something maybe not a fairy tale, or fiction. Do you have any real stories you could tell me? Like, anything that was based on a real event, which involves romance and adventure? Even if you could just improvise it?" she explained in great detail.

The elder hedgehog sighed, and he thought long and hard for a story to tell her. He kept thinking to himself "What story should I tell her about? Something real, and something involving adventure and romance." Then suddenly, an idea finally came to his head. He knew exactly what to tell her.

"As a matter of fact, there is a story that I remember." the elder hedgehog replied.

"Oh, really? What's this story about?" she asked.

"This is a story about a young man, who had a huge adventure in his life. When he became an adult, things changed his life forever. Something he'd never thought would happen." he explained.

"This sounds like an amazing story so far. So please, who was this child, and what did he do?" she asked impatiently.

"Now that will have to wait until the end of the story. Because if I told you who this boy was, it'd spoil the whole story. But you'll know who he was sooner or later." he explained.

"OK, Grandpa. OK, whenever you're ready." she waited.

"Alright, well first of all, I will explain this whole story from the very beginning. Where he came from, and how he became the man he is today. It all started sixty-eight years ago. Now, let's start from the beginning. It all started like this... " He began.

The elder hedgehog began to tell his story to Lily, which began to have a lot of suspense, but a lot of excitement at the same time. Lily is happy to finally hear a story, which happened for real. And she was excited to hear this adventure, and romantic story.


	2. The Story Begins

**Chapter One: The Story Begins**

We now begin the real life event story, that the elder hedgehog is telling his Granddaughter, Lily. The story begins outside of an orphanage, which looked dark and haunted from the outside. It was cold, stormy, and it was raining heavily.

Thunder and lightning even began to strike. At the doorstep, there was a Moses basket sitting near the front door of the orphanage. The baby inside of the Moses basket was crying very loud. And the cry was so loud, the front door of the orphanage opened.

There were two guys at the front door. They were both twin weasels, and they both owned the orphanage. They were about to go back inside and close the door, until one looked at the ground, and saw the Moses basket.

"Hey! Check this out, Barry. Someone left their baby at the doorstep." one of the weasels said.

"Oh! Well, this is very interesting. Why would some idiot leave their baby at our doorstep? It makes no sense to me, Bob!" Barry complained.

"Stop moaning Barry, you soppy twat! Bring that baby in here!" Bob yelled.

"Uh! Fine!" he exclaimed, with an annoyed tone of voice.

Then after that, he picks up the Moses basket, and brings the baby inside the orphanage. Bob then closes the door behind Barry. Barry then puts the Moses basket on the desk, and takes a glance at the baby.

The baby was a blue hedgehog, with emerald green eyes. Next to the baby, was an envelope. Barry picks up the envelope, and takes a look at what's inside of it.

"Look here, Bob! This here's this baby's birth certificate." Barry explained.

"OK, so what about it?" Bob asked.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, he's apparently 3 weeks old, and there are no parents names on this." Barry read out.

"Well, this obviously shows that those parents didn't want this child." Bob assumed.

"Or maybe the parents died?" Barry also assumed.

"Well, whatever! This is another child's mess we have to deal with. Put his birth certificate in the drawer, Barry." Bob told him.

"Fuck! Why do you always tell me what to do?!" Barry complained.

"Because I'm the oldest, that's why!" Bob yelled.

"No you're not! We're Twins! We're exactly the same age, you fucking idiot!" Barry yelled back.

"WHATEVER, BARRY! Could you just put the birth certificate in the drawer, PLEASE?!" Bob asked sternly.

"Fine! But could you "PLEASE" stop telling me what to do, after this?!" Barry asked, as he mocked Bob.

After that, Bob walked away in a huff. After that, Barry picks up the birth certificate, and puts it in the drawer. He then picked the baby out of the Moses basket, and held the baby in front of him.

"So, Sonic the Hedgehog, huh? Well then, you better not keep me awake at night, you little shit! Otherwise, you'll be in big trouble when you're older!" Barry threatened, as the baby Sonic started crying again. After that, he puts Sonic to bed, and he also makes his own way to bed.

* * *

Back with the elder hedgehog, and Lily, Lily was not liking the sound of this orphanage that was being told by her Grandfather.

"Oh, Grandpa! That sounds like a horrible place!" Lily exclaimed in disgust.

"Yes, it indeed was. Little Sonic was living there his entire childhood life." the elder hedgehog explained.

"So, he didn't have a very good childhood, huh? You know, by living there?" Lily asked.

"Not at all. He had no friends, no family, and nobody cared for him. He was always being bullied, because he was different to everyone else. He had a goal, and an ambition in life, while every other kid wanted to be cool, and play around." the elder hedgehog described.

"But there's nothing very adventurous about this story, Grandpa. When will we get to that bit?" she asked.

"We'll get to that, dear. First of, you need to know what his backstory is. Otherwise, you never understand why these characters do what they do. The more details the story gets, the better the story, because you can relate to the characters better." he explained.

"Oh, OK. I'm sorry Grandpa. I never really understood that knowing the characters better was important." Lily said. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Now you know." he replied.

"OK, then what happened?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes! Where was I? Right, leading back into the story, we now go thirteen years into the future. This is where the story gets adventurous!" the elder hedgehog exclaimed, with enthusiasm.

The story was getting good so far, for young Lily. But she was getting excited as soon as her Grandfather mentioned that the biggest adventure was about to begin. What will happen next?


	3. Enough Is Enough

**Chapter Two: Enough Is Enough**

Returning to the story, we now enter a basement. It was dark, and wet, and was invested with rats. There was a young boy sitting on the stool, crying uncontrollably. This young boy is Sonic the Hedgehog. The baby who was left at the doorstep.

"It's not fair! I only wanted to have a family! Why does nobody love me?! Why does nobody care?! Why do people hate me?! It's just not fair!" Sonic sobbed.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Today was adoption day at the orphanage. All of the children were waiting at reception for the married couple. The married couple were here to choose which child they'd like to adopt. Sonic was in line, but at the same time he was being bullied by one of the kids. This kid was a badger named Herold._

 _"I don't know why you're getting your hopes up, Sonic! You're unloved, nobody will adopt you!" Herold said, in a very horrible tone of voice._

 _"We'll see about that, Herold!" Sonic retorted._

 _After that, the married couple made their way into the room, getting ready to choose. They had a really tough time picking, as all the children they saw were lovable. But unfortunately, they could only choose one. One looked at Sonic, and Sonic was stood stunned._

 _"This is it! I'm finally getting adopted!" Sonic thought, but then they turned to face a little girl, and picked her up._

 _"We're going to choose this little one!" the man said. Sonic's jaw literally dropped._

 _"What?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise._

 _"Yep, this is our little girl now! She's adorable!" the lady said._

 _Then after that, the little girl cheered for joy, and they made their way out of the orphanage. Sonic stood there with tears flowing from his eyes. He could not believe that he was not being adopted, once again._

 _"This isn't fair! Why am I the only one who never gets adopted?! I've been here since I was a baby! It's not fair!" Sonic sobbed._

 _"Like I said, Hedgehog! You're worthless, you're nothing! Nobody loves you, hell, nobody even so much as likes you! You really think anyone would adopt you? You would do the whole world a favor, if you just kill yourself!" Herold rudely told him._

 _Sonic's tears were flowing out quicker, but his sadness turned into anger. He really wasn't going to stand for this any longer. So out of nowhere, he tackled Herold to the ground, and started throwing punches to his face._

 _"Kill myself?! HOW ABOUT I KILL YOU, YOU PRICK?!" Sonic screamed._

 _All the other kids gasped in horror, and Sonic was throwing multiple punches to his face. Herold now has broken nose, and there was blood trailing everywhere. Herold's face, Sonic's hand, the ground, nearly everywhere. Bob and Barry saw this, and quickly rushed into the room, and pulled Sonic away._

 _"Hey! Cut this out, right fucking now, Hedgehog!" Barry yelled._

 _"It's time for the basement for you again, Hedgehog!" Bob yelled, as they carried Sonic into the basement._

 _"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS PUT IN THIS THING ANYWAY, EVEN WHEN I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Sonic yelled in anger._

 _They threw him into the basement with full force, and locked him inside. Sonic then ran towards the door, and banged it angrily. He was screaming full of rage, and he punched and kicked the door._

 _"Just for giving us that bad mouth, you'll be in there all fucking evening, you ignorant little cunt!" Bob yelled. After that, they walked away. Sonic then stopped banging the door, and sat on the stool, and started sobbing uncontrollably._

* * *

Back at the present time, Sonic was locked in the basement for nearly 8 hours. Sonic was still sobbing a little bit, but he soon stopped, and was determined to put a stop to all this. He stood up from the stool.

"That's it! Enough is enough! I am getting out of this orphanage, tonight!" Sonic stated.

A few seconds later, Sonic heard footsteps make their way towards the door. After a while, the door finally opened. Bob was standing at the door.

"Time for bed, shit-head! Make this your final warning. If I see you doing stupid shit like that again, I'll do a lot worse than lock you in the basement. I'll break your scrawny little neck!" Bob warned, but Sonic only glared at him.

"Oh, you won't need to worry about that, Bob." Sonic acted innocent, but in sarcasm. As he made his way to his bedroom, he gave a smirk to himself.

"I won't be around here much longer for you to worry about anyway!" Sonic said to himself.

* * *

Back in the bedroom with the elder hedgehog, and Lily, Lily was absolutely horrified after hearing what happened in this part of the story.

"My goodness, Grandpa! What happened to that guy he beat up?" she asked.

"He was rushed to hospital, but I don't know what happened to him. We never really heard from him again." the elder hedgehog explained.

"OK, so what about Sonic? What did he mean by that Bob wouldn't see him much longer? He didn't actually kill himself, did he?" she asked, worriedly. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

"Oh course not! He's the main character. And moving onto the story, what he meant by won't be seeing him for much longer, is that he is planning to make his greatest escape." the elder hedgehog continued.


	4. The Greatest Escape

**Chapter Three: The Greatest Escape**

Returning to the story, it was midnight. And at this moment, Sonic slowly opened his bedroom door, and made it outside. He has a huge backpack, filled with clothes, books, and a few snacks for whenever he gets hungry. Sonic then makes his way downstairs, getting ready for his escape.

As soon as he made it downstairs, he made his way towards the front door, and was about to make his escape, but he stopped himself in his tracks. He just remembered one thing he needed, before he left.

"Oh! Wait a second. I'll need to get my birth certificate first." Sonic thought to himself.

So with that, Sonic made his way towards the desk. He went behind the desk, to check the drawer that his birth certificate was in. He knew it was there, because whenever a new kid arrives, he always saw where the certificates went. He opened the drawer, and searched through the names.

"OK, let's see. Michelle, Nicole, Benjamin, Rocky, Dom, Son... Aha! Sonic! There it is! Now I just need to get out of here. But first of, I need to erase any evidence that I was ever here. Lucky for me, those two jackasses write the names in pencil. So all I need is an eraser, to rub my name off the list." Sonic told himself.

After that, he picked up a pencil, which has an eraser at the other end of it. He then looked into the register to look for his name. A few moments later, he finally found his name.

"There it is!" Sonic stated, as he then erased his name from the register. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Sonic gasped, and quickly hid under the desk.

"Oh, God! I'll tell you what, Barry! That Sonic boy is a real pain in the arse, I swear to God, I will fucking kill that little bastard!" Bob complained.

"I know, Bob. I know. There'll be plenty of more fun, where that came from. If he starts this shit again, we could always strap him to the stool in the basement, and beat him with the belt." Barry explained.

"Good idea, Barry! That'll show that little shit some respect! Like, how dare he make a fool of us today! The married couple nearly saw the whole thing! This would ruin us, Barry!" Bob exclaimed.

"Well, we won't need to worry about that." Barry added.

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late. We better get to bed." Bob finished.

"Definitely. Another tiring day, looking after stupid kids!" Barry finished. After that, they both went to their bedrooms. Sonic then emerges from the desk.

"OK, I think the close is clear. Now, it's my chance!" Sonic stated.

With that, he ran towards the front door, opened it, stepped outside, and closed the door. He then ran away from the orphanage. He didn't care where he went, just as long as it was nowhere near it. Sonic ran as fast as he could, and as far as his legs could take him.

"I have to keep going! I can't stop now! I made it this far!" Sonic told himself.

All of a sudden, it started to snow. Sonic could see all the snowflakes dropping from the sky. It came in slow, then it came down very fast. It came down so fast, it was setting on the ground very fast. Sonic gasped in horror.

"OK, this could be bad!" Sonic thought.

He spent almost an hour running away as far as he could from the orphanage. He had no idea where he was, but at the same time, he didn't really care. He stopped to eat when he needed to, drink when he needed to, and did his business in the bushes when he needed to. But as the snow was setting, Sonic's temperature was slowly decreasing.

Sonic knew if he didn't find shelter soon, he'd suffer from hypothermia. He could fall very sick, or could even possibly die. Sonic's legs were shaking, his nose was runny, and he was walking extremely slow. Sonic's temperature was getting colder as he moved. He started getting weaker as well.

"I... have... to... keep... going! Need... shelter!" Sonic faintly said.

Sonic continued as long as he could, until his body suddenly collapsed. He could no longer stand up. All he could do was crawl. He was in a little town, and he saw many houses. So he attempted to crawl to the nearest house.

"Someone... please... help... me!" Sonic pleaded, as scared tears were flowing from his eyes.

He crawled, and crawled, with all of his might. And he slowly but surely made it to a random person's front door. With whatever strength he had left in his body, he knocked the door three times, as hard as he could.

"PLEASE... HEEEEEELP!" Sonic managed to scream from the top of his lungs, until his vision suddenly went black.

* * *

Back with the elder hedgehog and Lily, Lily was now horrified by what she was hearing in this part of the story.

"No, Grandpa! Please tell me, he didn't die!" Lily pleaded.

"Lily, it's alright! No, and thank goodness he didn't die." the elder hedgehog told her.

"He's alive? But how? He was freezing to death!" Lily asked, while concerned. The elder hedgehog smiled warmly.

"Well, you'd be pretty surprised by what I'll tell you next. How he survived, was by a miracle." he explained. And begins to continue the story.


	5. The Miracle Happened

**Chapter Four: The Miracle Happened**

Back into the story, Sonic by a miracle was still alive. He slowly but surely opened his eyes. As he opened his eyes, he sneezed. He caught a terrible cold from the snow last night. Sonic then looked around, and saw that he was in a bedroom. This really shocked Sonic. He could not remember how he got there, or where he was. This room also had a fireplace, which to Sonic's relief was keeping him nice and warm.

"Where am I? I'm in a bedroom, but this doesn't look like the orphanage." Sonic thought to himself.

He then sneezed again, but he got himself out of bed. He saw slippers on the floor, so he also put those on. He also noticed he was wearing actual pajamas, instead of what he was wearing last night. He then walked towards the door, and puts on a nightgown, to make sure he stays as warm as possible.

"Hello?" Sonic called out.

There was no answer. The only thing he could hear from downstairs was music playing on the radio. Sonic then made his way downstairs, to then investigate the place. When he made his way downstairs, he then followed the trace of the music.

"Hello?" Sonic called again.

Again there was no answer. He walked towards a door, which was where the music came from. He also smelled food from that room. He could only assume that was the kitchen. Sonic grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and made his way inside.

"The food smells so good though!" Sonic thought.

When he made it inside the room, there were two people in there. They were a male and female hedgehog, around their forties. They were also married. They both turned to see that Sonic made his way into the kitchen.

"Ah! He's awake, dear!" he exclaimed happily.

"Oh, there you are! We had a feeling you'd wake up soon." the woman stated. Sonic was still confused.

"Excuse me, who are you two? And where am I?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? I am Aleena, and this here's my husband, Jules. You gave us quite the scare last night. You were banging at our door late at night. We saw that you've passed out on our doorstep." she explained.

"Yeah, so I had to help carry you into the house. We changed your clothes, and put you into our guestroom bedroom. And we put the fire on, as you were freezing to death." Jules finished.

"Oh! Well, thank you for rescuing me." Sonic thanked. "My name is..." he was cut off by Jules.

"Sonic? Yes, we know your name. You were carrying your birth certificate. So we took a read and saw the details." Jules explained.

"Oh. So you both know I have no parents then?" Sonic sadly stated.

"Yes. And that's terrible. Anyway, would you care for some breakfast, Sonic?" Aleena asked. Sonic's mouth was drooling, when he heard that breakfast was served. He was hungry.

"Yes, please!" Sonic exclaimed happily.

For the next ten minutes, Sonic was eating his breakfast along with Aleena and Jules. As soon as Sonic finished, Aleena took his plate away from him.

"My, you must have been hungry, dear boy!" Jules thought.

"No kidding. Thank you, Aleena." Sonic thanked.

"You're most welcome." Aleena smiled.

"So tell us, Sonic. Why were you out that late last night? It's dangerous for a child your age to be out that late." Jules asked. Sonic sneezed again, and begand to explain.

"Well, I was running away. I was living at this orphanage since I was a baby, and I hated this place. So I ran away." Sonic explained.

"But even so, Sonic, it was still very dangerous. We'll need to find out where this orphanage was, and send you back there." Aleena thought. Sonic had sad tears flowing from his eyes, and he was freaking out. He rushed towards Aleena, and he hugged her for dear life.

"NO! No, no, no! Please! Please Aleena, don't put me back there! I hate it there! The guys who own the place are horrible people, and they threatened to hurt me! I have no friends there! I have no other family! I didn't even know who my parents were! I was always an outcast. Just because I had dreams I wanted to accomplish. Please Aleena, Jules! Don't take me back there! I nearly died trying to get away from there! PLEASE!" Sonic pleaded.

All Sonic could do was hug Aleena close, crying uncontrollably. All Aleena could do was hold Sonic in her arms. She couldn't help, but shed a few sad tears in her eyes too. She looked on towards Jules.

"Aleena, that's horrible what they're doing to him there. We can't take him back, if that's what the owners were doing to him. We have no kids, remember? We always wanted one, but can't because of my problem." Jules reminded.

Aleena thought long and hard, but agreed with a nod. She then knelt in front of Sonic, and looked at him directly in the eyes. Sonic had sad tears in his eyes, they were starting to go red.

"Sonic, listen to me. I've changed my mind, we're not going to put you back there." Aleena started. Sonic slowly started to stop sobbing.

"You're not?" Sonic stated, with a faint sob.

"No, of course not. That place sounds horrible! We can't put you back there." Aleena responded. Then Jules knelt next to Aleena.

"Which is why Sonic, me and Aleena have decided that we want to adopt you. You're staying here with us." Jules proudly told him. Sonic was shocked after hearing that.

"But how? You need to sign documents." Sonic told them.

Jules then revealed another sheet of paper. It was an adoption certificate. Sonic gasped in surprise.

"Where did you get that from?" Sonic asked.

"This was also in the envelope with your birth certificate." Jules explained.

Jules then got out a pen, and signed his name on the dotted line. He then gave the pen to Aleena, and she then signed her name on the dotted line. They both then smiled at Sonic.

"Welcome to the family, son. You may call me Mum." Aleena happily stated.

"And you may call me Dad." Jules added.

Sonic again started sobbing uncontrollably, but this time it was for happiness. He then hugged both Aleena and Jules. His dream finally came true. He was adopted, and it was by people who actually care.

* * *

Later that night, it was now time for bed. Jules and Aleena were already asleep, until a door opening woke them up. They turned to face the door, and saw Sonic standing there.

"I had a bad dream. I can't sleep." Sonic explained.

Jules and Aleena looked at each other, and smiled warmly. They both then looked on towards Sonic.

"Well, why don't you get in with us for tonight? Or for as many nights as you like?" Jules told him.

Sonic smiled warmly, and he made his way towards the bed, and snuggled in with them. As he was in the bed with them, he cuddled himself close to Aleena, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Goodnight Mum. Goodnight Dad." Sonic told them. He then quickly fell fast asleep.

"Goodnight son." Jules responded.

"Goodnight, sweetie." Aleena responded, as she kissed Sonic's forehead.

After that, they all fell fast asleep. Sonic's dream came true, because he now has parents who care for him, and Aleena and Jules's dream came true, because they now have a child.

* * *

Back with the elder hedgehog and Lily, Lily was happy when she heard that Sonic was now in a family.

"Wow Grandpa! That's very nice that he found a family. So what happened to him next? What about the orphanage? Do you ever hear from that again?" Lily exclaimed happily. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

"It is nice indeed. Sonic then started school, and his parents got the orphanage sued for child abuse, and the children who lived there moved to a much nicer orphanage. So there's not really anymore to tell there, besides five years into the future. This is where the real magic begins." the elder hedgehog smiles. What will happen next?


	6. Five Years Later

**Chapter Five: Five Years Later**

It has been five years since Sonic was adopted by a loving family. Today is Sonic's first day at college, he was studying music technology with his high school friends. His friends were an orange fox called Tails, a red echidna named Knuckles, and a black hedgehog named Shadow. They had just finished the day, and they were having a friendly conversation.

"Well, today's sessions were pretty good. It's amazing that we actually made it to this course." Sonic started.

"Yeah, but it's still kinda weird how they started college on a Friday." Knuckles though.

"Yeah, that's weird." Shadow added.

"Well, maybe they knew the first day would be tough, so they did it on a Friday, so we could rest up on the weekend." Tails explained.

"Maybe so, Tails. Still great none the less." Sonic finished.

"Also, I don't know why Mr. Robotnik mentioned about a new student coming on Monday. Probably to let us know to greet them nicely when they arrive." Tails thought.

"Maybe so. But I'm sure they'll be OK, once we get to know them. Everyone's so nice here." Knuckles stated.

"Yeah, everyone seemed nice. I saw you looking at that orange echidna in class. What's her name? Tikal, or something like that?" Shadow teased. Knuckles playfully shoved Shadow.

"Whatever, man! You were looking at that Rouge as well, you know!" Knuckles retorted.

"Already on their way to getting the ladies, huh?" Tails teased.

"So were you! You blushed when that Cream picked up that pencil you dropped in class!" Shadow told him. Tails blushed.

"It was just generosity. Had nothing to do with liking her." Tails stated.

"OK, well whatever. Let's just head home. I need to practice on guitar, and singing for next week." Sonic said.

"Same here, I need to work on my basslines." Tails added.

"And my drums." Knuckles also added.

"Not forgetting my sick ass lead guitar skills!" Shadow finished. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, man! We'll knock this college dead, once we are done. See you guys later." Sonic told them.

"Later Sonic!" everyone responded.

Sonic then got in his car, and started to drive his way home. Around ten minutes later, Sonic finally made it home. He parked his car, and made his way into the house. When he got in the house, he was greeted by Jules and Aleena.

"Hello Sonic!" Aleena called.

"Hey Sonic! How was college?" Jules asked.

"It was amazing! We have learned so much on music theory. So this is only the first step to being a rockstar, and hopefully a music producer." Sonic explained.

"Well, fantastic that you did well, Sonic." Aleena smiled.

"Don't forget, Sonic. We have new neighbors arriving tomorrow. So we will need to help them move stuff in." Jules told him.

"Why? Do you know these people, or something?" Sonic asked.

"Why, yes. My friend Alfred from my work is moving in next door. Along with his wife, and his daughter. She's about your age. I bet you'll get along great with her, Sonic." Jules told him. Sonic gulped.

"Uh, Dad? Let's not get the wrong idea here, OK? Just because she's a girl, and she's my age, doesn't mean anything will happen like that." Sonic thought.

"No, I don't mean that. I'm just saying that it's nice to have friends that live closer, you know? She'll be starting in the same collage as you. No idea what she's learning though." Jules explained.

"OK, I'll see, Dad. But right now, I need to practice on my singing and guitar. I've been asked to do that today." Sonic explained, as he made his way upstairs.

"OK, Sonic. Just make sure you come back downstairs at 5pm for dinner." Aleena told him.

"Will do, Mum!" Sonic responded.

Then after that, Sonic went into his bedroom, plugged his microphone and electric guitar into his speaker and guitar amp, and began to sing and play with a lot of passion. This was what Sonic wanted to do his whole life, so now he's finally getting the chance to.

* * *

Back with the elder hedgehog and Lily, the story has become so much more exciting for Lily.

"Wow! So he's aiming to become some kind of rockstar, or something?" Lily asked.

"In a sense, yes. He wanted to do both that, and producing music." the elder hedgehog explained.

"You do something like that, don't you Grandpa? Guitar, and singing?" Lily asked again.

"Uh, well yes. I do. He was like my inspiration to start this." he hesitated as he answered.

"OK, Grandpa." Lily replied, slightly convinced.

"Anyway, the next day is something you'll like to hear very well." he smiled.

"Why is that?" Lily asked.

"You'll see." was his only response.


	7. Meet The New Neighbors

**Chapter Six: Meet The New Neighbors**

Back in the story, it is now the next morning. Jules was watching outside, waiting for the new neighbors to arrive in their van. He's been waiting there for at least twenty minutes. Then just around the corner, he saw a huge moving van making its way around the corner. He then approaches the stairs.

"Sonic! The new neighbors are here, come down and help please!" Jules called out.

"On my way, Dad!" Sonic replied. After that, Sonic made his way downstairs.

"Right, so shall we get started then, Dad?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely, Sonic." Jules smiled.

With that, they both made their way outside of the house. They walked passed the gate, and waited for the van to park. The van drove backwards, and stopped directly in front of the house. After that, a red hedgehog made his way out of the van, only to be greeted by Jules.

"Alfred! Welcome to the neighborhood, my good old friend." Jules welcomed, as he shook Alfred's hand.

"Great to be here, Jules! Great to be here indeed." Alfred responded with a smile.

"Alfred, this is my son, Sonic. Sonic, this is my good friend, Alfred." Jules introduced. Sonic walked up towards Alfred, and extended his hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Alfred." Sonic greeted. Alfred then shook Sonic's hand.

"Nice meeting you too, young Sonic." Alfred responded.

"So Al, what was all that racket in that house, do you know? There were guys in that house last month making a noise in there." Jules asked.

"Oh, those must have been the decorators fixing the house up." Jules responded.

"But how would they know what designs you want, or what bedrooms you'd want?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Well, when we were looking into a new house, we were also given a blueprint of what rooms are what. So we told the decorators to repaint and redesign the house, so it saves us the trouble of doing that ourselves." Alfred responded.

"Well, that's the least of your worries done then." Jules chuckles.

"Absolutely, Jules." Alfred laughed back.

"Excuse me, Alfred? My dad said you were also married, and have a daughter. But I don't see a wife, or a daughter anywhere. Where did they disappear to?" Sonic asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, they're going to be here soon. They just went to get some groceries from the local store." Alfred responded.

"Women and groceries, am I right, Al?" Jules teased. Alfred chuckles.

"Too right there!" Alfred answered. Sonic also giggled.

"I'm gonna tell Mum you said that, Dad!" Sonic teased.

"Don't do that, Sonic! She won't cook my dinner, otherwise!" Jules responded, jokingly. Sonic and Jules knew they were joking, it's all a part of their humor.

"Anyways Jules, time to move stuff in?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yes. Indeed good sir." Jules responded. Sonic picked up one box already.

"Ah, that would be my daughters stuff, Sonic. Her bedroom is in the attic bedroom. You know where that is, right?" Alfred asked.

"Oh yeah. Our houses are pretty much the same, except it's reversed." Sonic responded.

"Good lad, Sonic!" Alfred responded.

"Right, I'll take this one into the living room, Al. Then once all the rooms are added, I'll help with furniture." Jules explained.

"Sounds like a good pan, Jules." Alfred responded.

After that, Sonic made his way into the house, while Alfred and Jules did some work with the others.

"How's the wife anyway, Alfred? Haven't seen Angelica in a long time." Jules asked.

"She's doing OK. She's been busy with the baking, you know? Because she works with Vanilla." Alfred responded.

"Ah, your daughter still friends with Cream then, is she?" Jules asked.

"She is indeed. They're never apart." Alfred added.

"It's very nice how the kids become friends through their mother. They seem like sisters, them two." Jules complimented.

"Oh yeah. Angelica and Vanilla have been friends for years, so it brought the friendship between the daughters close together as well." Alfred mentioned. They were almost done with the moving. Meanwhile with Sonic, he had just made it to the attic.

"OK, here we are. Man, she's very girly girl, ain't she? All bubblegum pink, and stuff. And also, she has a guitar! I do wonder what model of guitar she has?" Sonic though, as he looked at the guitar case.

"Ah well. Whatever model it is, I sure hope it's adjusted the way an actual guitar should be tuned. But I cannot help but wonder what model it is though." Sonic again thought.

Sonic then puts the box down, and was about to walk out of the room. But a voice called out to him.

"Um, excuse me?" a female voice was heard.

He ended up standing in front of another hedgehog. This really made Sonic stunned silent. What there was to describe about this hedgehog, was that she was a female, she has pink fur, jade green eyes, a blue headband, red shirt, blue shorts, and red boots. Roughly around the same age as Sonic.

But that was not all that stunned Sonic, when he looked at her, his heart was starting to thump very hard. He never had this happen before. He knew it weren't a heart attack, because he'd be in pain.

"Uh, hello?" was the only thing Sonic could say right now.

"Hello there." she greeted.

But now the question still stands right now. Who is she, and why does Sonic's heart thump like this?


	8. The Girl Next Door

**Chapter Seven: The Girl Next Door**

Sonic was greeted by a female pink hedgehog standing at the doorway. His heart suddenly thumped like crazy. Sonic then shook off, and started to face the reality. He wasn't sure what to say at this moment, but he tried.

"Uh, I do apologize for that! Uh, your dad asked me to take your stuff in here, I'm not some pervert trying to try anything, if that's what you're wondering. Not saying that's what you're thinking, but you know, I can't tell." Sonic hesitated, but the female hedgehog just giggles.

"It's OK, you didn't do anything wrong." she told him. Sonic sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. Well, now that's out the way, hi. I'm Sonic." Sonic chuckles. He then extends his hand towards her. She giggles back, and shakes Sonic's hand.

"Hello, I'm Amelia Rose. But you can call me Amy for short." Amy responded.

"OK, Amy. It's a pleasure meeting you." Sonic introduced.

"Likewise." Amy responded.

"Not a bad designed bedroom, by the way. Although it does seem quite bright, don't it?" Sonic teased. Amy giggles.

"Well, I always liked the colour pink. Not just because it's the colour of my fur, but it keeps me happy. It's my lucky charm." Amy explained.

"Oh, I see." Sonic smiled.

"And I'm very sure I just heard you mention about my guitar?" Amy asked.

"Oh, yeah! Yeah, I was just curious to know what model it is. I'll admit, I was tempted to open it up, and look at it, but that'd be rude of me to do so." Sonic hesitated to answer.

"It's OK, Sonic. At least you were decent enough to tame yourself from doing so, unlike some jerks I know." Amy smiled.

"Oh, OK. So, do you mind if I look at it then, please?" Sonic asked.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, I don't mind." Amy replied, as she walked over towards the guitar case, and opened it up. When Sonic saw what the guitar was, he was gobsmacked.

"Oh, wow! That's an Ibanez GRG121DX-BKF! A pink one?! I have never seen this in pink!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise. Amy chuckles.

"Yeah, they never sell any pink ones of this guitar, but lucky for me, I know art. I resprayed it a different colour. You know a lot about guitars though, Sonic." Amy stated.

"Well, I am a guitar guy myself. I have an Ibanez ARZ307. A seven string guitar." Sonic mentioned. Amy was surprised.

"Really?! A seven string?" Amy asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I experiment with low tunings all the time. So a seven string saves me money to buy a heavy gauge string." Sonic explained.

"Fair enough." Amy giggled. Sonic laughs back.

"Anyway, I do need to go now. My work here is done with the moving, so I'll let you and the family have time to settle in." Sonic told her.

"OK, Sonic. It was nice meeting you." Amy smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too, Amy." Sonic responded, and his heart started thumping again. "Oh snap!" Sonic thought to himself.

"One more thing. I know I am moving to the same college as you. What do you study there?" Amy asked.

"Uh, I study music technology." Sonic responded. Amy gasped in shock.

"Really?! That's what I'm learning too! We may be in the same class!" Amy stated. Sonic's eyes were wide open in shock.

"Serious?! Yeah, the teacher mentioned about a new student arriving on Monday." Sonic explained.

"And that's when I'm starting! We're definitely in the same class." Amy confidentially said.

"Oh! Well then, I shall see you then? Wanna lift to the college? I drive by the way, you know, in case you don't drive?" Sonic asked with hesitation.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Amy exclaimed.

"OK. Anyway, I have to go. See you later, Amy!" Sonic stated as he left the room. Amy giggles.

"Bye Sonic!" Amy called. Suddenly, Amy also felt her heart pounding very hard. This made Amy gasp, but she smiled warmly.

"Wow! He is so gorgeous!" Amy thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Sonic was making his way out of the house, and he stopped in front of Alfred and Angelica.

"Oh, hello Sonic. I trust you met Amelia?" Alfred asked.

"Amelia? Oh! Amy! Yeah, I met her. Very nice girl." Sonic stated.

"So this is Sonic? Nice meeting you too. I'm Angelica, Alfred's wife." Angelica introduced. Sonic shook her hand.

"My pleasure, madam. Anyway, I am sorry to rush off, but I do need to leave. I'm running late with my college studies." Sonic fibbed.

"OK, Sonic. I'll see you around sometime." Alfred explained.

"I hope so too!" Sonic said, as he left the house.

He was making his own way back towards the house, but he was still curious about this thumping heart. This has been bothering him, since he met Amy.

"Why is my heart doing this? This is so weird." Sonic thought, as he made his way to his bedroom.

Sonic was looking out of his window, and stared into the window where Amy's bedroom is. Sonic's heart thumped rapidly. This is definitely a feeling he has never felt before.

"I have to say, she really is beautiful. I hope she doesn't have a boyfrie... No, wait! Why am I thinking that?! That is not like me! Not like me at all!" Sonic though.

But as he looked on, he saw Amy brushing her quills. He was watching her for quite some time now, and the more he watched, the more harder his heart was beating. But Amy looked out of the window, and caught Sonic.

"Oh, shit!" Sonic yelped.

He then quickly closed the curtains, so he doesn't get seen by Amy. But what he doesn't know, is that Amy actually caught him. Amy smiled to herself at this whole thing.

"I think he likes what he sees." Amy thought to herself.

* * *

Back with the elder hedgehog and Lily, Lily was giggling at this part of the story.

"So he was really shy, and his heart thumped?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes. It was a little too soon to know why his heart was doing that. But he will eventually know." the elder hedgehog explained.

"So, what was it exactly?" Lily asked again.

"Now that would be for another story. First of, you need to know the build up first." he replied. So what is next for this extraordinary story?


	9. New Girl At College

**Chapter Eight: New Girl At College**

It was now Monday, and it was time to go back to college. Sonic got out of the house, and made it towards the car. He then unlocked the car, and was about to get in, until he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Hello again, Sonic!" the voice called. When Sonic turned around, he saw that it as Amy.

"Oh! Amy, what're you doing here?" Sonic suddenly asked.

"Well, it's college, isn't it? And don't you remember? You agreed to drive me there, remember?" Amy smiled. Sonic thought for a moment, then he remembered.

"Oh yeah! Silly me. Yeah, hop in." Sonic told her. Amy smiled.

"Thank you." she thanked.

When they got in the car, Sonic then proceeded to start the engine in the car, and started the engine. As soon as the engine was started, Sonic proceeded to drive away.

"How long have you been diving, Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Uh, got my car about two weeks ago, did my driving lessons five months ago, and got my driving licence about a month ago." Sonic replied.

"Oh nice. Any friends at college?" she asked.

"Yeah, my three friends since high school. You'll be happy to meet them, they're cool dudes." Sonic replied.

"It's rather nice having friends stick with you this long. I'm never away from my best friend, Cream." Amy explained. Sonic looked at Amy in surprise.

"Did you say Cream?!" Sonic surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"There's a girl in my class at college by the name of Cream. She's a rabbit, right?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, that's her! Wow! I get to be in the same class as my best friend, and my neighbor!" Amy happily stated. Sonic chuckles.

"Crazy how that works, isn't it?" Sonic stated.

"It is, indeed. Anyway, is this the college?" Amy asked, pointing to the building.

"This is it." Sonic responded. He then parked the car, and Sonic and Amy get out, and made their way towards the building. They also stumbled across Tails, Knuckles and Shadow again. Who were talking about girls.

"...and then suddenly, I go towards Tikal, ask her 'May I take you out on a date?', and she responded yes. Apparently she said she has a thing for me." Knuckles explained.

"Yeah, Rouge actually asked me this morning. You know I have a thing for her, so how could I say no?" Shadow chuckles.

"I still have nothing from Cream yet. But speaking of which, here's Sonic." Tails pointed out.

"And he's got a girl with him. She's actually pretty cute!" Knuckles complimented.

"Wonder if that's his girlfriend?" Shadow thought.

"Well, let's not embarrass him. Hey Sonic!" Tails greeted.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Sonic high fived them.

"And who is the lady friend, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh right, Amy, this is Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles. Guys, this is Amy. She's my neighbor who moved in next door." Sonic explained.

"Nice meeting you guys. I'm the new girl in the class, by the way." Amy explained. Everyone was very surprised.

"You're the new girl? Well, this is a huge surprise! Never expected a cute girl for a new student. I'm sure you'll get along with the folks in the class just fine." Knuckles stated. Amy giggles, and blushes.

"Well, thank you." Amy thanked.

"Anyways, we should get going. Class is about to start soon." Shadow pointed out.

"Right, race you to it!" Tails called, as he ran towards it.

"Oh, you cheating little fucker!" Shadow yelled, as he ran after him.

"Right, prepare for a fucking Knuckle-Sandwich, you two tailed little shit!" Knuckles stated, as he also chased after him. Amy was curious.

"What was that all about?" Amy thought.

"Oh, don't mind them. They're always like this. Besides, class starts in ten minutes. They'll be too early." Sonic laughed.

"Oh, OK. Oh! It's Cream!" Amy ran towards Cream.

"Cream, hello!" Amy exclaimed. Cream turns around, and sees Amy.

"Amy, oh my God!" Cream exclaimed, and they share a friendly hug.

"It's been so long! I missed you!" Amy told her.

"I know, it's been too long!" Cream replied.

"We're in the same class by the way." Amy told her.

"Are we?! That's awesome!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"I know, right?" Amy replied.

"Anyway Amy, I'll see you in class. I need to drop this note off to another teacher. See you later!" Cream explained.

"OK, see you later!" Amy said to her.

"Big family reunion much?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah, she's been my best friend for years." Amy explained.

"Right, so things are going well for you then. That's a good start." Sonic stated happily.

"And it's only going to get better!" a random voice said. Sonic and Amy were looking for the voice.

"Who said that?" Sonic asked.

"It is I, Amy's boyfriend!" he replied. Amy gasped in horror.

"Scourge! What are you even doing here?" Amy asked.

"Well, I study in this college too. Doing like electronics, or some shit. But yeah, I missed you babe. It's been too long." Scourge told her, as he tried getting a hug from Amy, but Amy held her hand up.

"Scourge, what are you even talking about? We're not even dating anymore! You cheated on me, remember?" Amy explained, angrily.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But please, gimmie one more chance, please?!" Scourge teasingly pleaded.

"Scourge, go away, and stop wasting my time!" Amy walked away towards her class.

"But Amy!" Scourge called out, but Sonic stood in front of him.

"Hey Bud! Leave her alone, and take a hike!" Sonic sternly told him. Scourge just glared angrily at Sonic.

"And who might you be?" Scourge asked, in disgust.

"Sonic! Very please meeting you!" Sonic replied, getting annoyed.

"Well, SONIC, could you please mind your fucking own business?! This is between me and her. Nothing to do with you! So shoo!" Scourge rudely told Sonic.

"When a lady asks you to leave her alone, could you kindly take a hint, and just piss off?!" Sonic told him again. Scourge grew irritated.

"You know what? Just be lucky that I'm not in an aggressive mood today, otherwise I'd kick your fucking scrawny ass now!" Scourge sternly told Sonic. Sonic just chuckles.

"Well, aren't I lucky?" Sonic said in sarcasm.

"I'll be watching you, Sonic! If you try any funny business with my girl, you're a fucking dead man! You hear me?! DEAD!" Scourge yells, as he walks away.

"I'll be waiting!" Sonic responded, as he walks back to class.


	10. Things Go Crazy

**Chapter Nine: Things Go Crazy**

It was break time at college, and Sonic was sitting with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. They were sitting and talking about the session that went on today. Also, Shadow is now in a relationship with Rouge, and Knuckles is in one with Tikal.

"Well, that was very shocking, weren't it? Tikal confessed to me earlier, and now we're a couple." Knuckles shockingly explained.

"Yeah, Rouge did the same thing. She asked me on a date this morning, then all of a sudden she told me that she couldn't hide her feelings for me any longer, then we became one after I confessed. It's happened all so quick." Shadow added.

"And I have not asked Cream out yet. Man, I suck." Tails chuckled. Sonic chuckles too.

"Don't worry Tails. I never asked anyone out either. So you're not alone." Sonic added.

"You haven't? Then why did you travel here with Amy?" Tails asked.

"Well, she is my neighbor, and we live near one another, and we go to the same college. So it makes sense that I drive her to college." Sonic explained.

"Fair enough." Tails stated.

"But when will you ask Cream out, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Probably after college. You know, more free time that way." Tails replied.

"Good thinking there." Shadow complimented.

"Anyway, the session was great today, weren't it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, we learned a lot." Tails replied.

"Trickier than the last session, but still great." Shadow added.

"We're definitely getting somewhere with this project. Let's not give up just yet." Sonic advised. Everyone agreed. They all noticed that the girls were sitting together.

"It's also cool seeing the ladies getting along great." Knuckles stated.

"Yep. Girls just stick together." Shadow added.

"Well, Amy knew Cream for a long time, so it was easier for her to get along with Rouge and Tikal as well." Sonic added.

"Amazing. One friendship to another." Tails finished.

"Well, I've finished my lunch. I'm gonna go play some soccer." Shadow stated, as he stood up and walked away.

"I'll go see who wants a game of Pool. Wanna go a round, Tails?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'll play a game with you. What are you gonna do, Sonic?" Tails asked him.

"Uh, I'll just finish my lunch first. Then I'll come and play a game of Pool with you guys." Sonic answered. Tails nodded, and walked away.

Sonic was munching away on his ham sandwich, and then after a while, he was joined by another person at the table. He looked to his side, and saw that it was Amy sitting next to him.

"Hey Sonic. Saw you sitting lonely here, so I thought I'd join you. The girls don't mind." Amy smiled. Sonic chuckles.

"Well thank you. Although I'm nearly finished, but thanks none the less." Sonic thanked.

"You're welcome." Amy smiled.

"So, did you enjoy the first session today?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I did. The session was great." Amy exclaimed happily.

"Well, I'm very glad that you enjoyed it." Sonic said.

"Except for the fact that I saw Scourge this morning. God! He's suck a jerk!" Amy complained.

"Who was he anyway, and why did he keep saying that he was your boyfriend?" Sonic curiously asked.

"Well, he is my..." she was cut off by someone making their way towards Sonic.

"Trying your way with my girl again, Sonic?!" it was Scourge, who was also carrying a baseball bat, and tried swinging at Sonic. Sonic moved out of the way, and the bat hit his plate and smashed it. This caught all the other student's attention, and they all gasped in horror.

"Whoa! What the hell, Scourge?!" Sonic yelled.

"I said to you, if you ever tried anything funny towards her, I was gonna kill you! Don't fucking say I didn't warn you!" Scourge threatened. He tried swinging at Sonic again, but Sonic ducked it.

"SCOURGE, STOP!" Amy shrieked angrily.

This continued for another forty seconds, until someone made their way towards Scourge, and punched him directly in the face, knocking him flat on the ground. When he looked up, it was Knuckles. Scourge's mouth was bleeding, and Knuckles picked up the bat.

"Hey asshole! There is no need for this stupid fucking childish behavior! Try anything funny with my friends again, next time you'll be knocked straight the fuck out!" Knuckles warned him. Scourge slowly stood up slowly, and held his face.

"You get away lucky this time, Sonic! But this isn't over!" Scourge stated, as he ran off. Knuckles checked on Sonic.

"Are you OK, buddy?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't hit me at all." Sonic replied.

"Well, great to see you're OK. I'll catch you by the Pool table." Knuckles told him.

After that, Knuckles walked away. Sonic gave a thumbs up. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Amy walked towards Sonic, and hugged him for dear life. This stunned Sonic for a moment.

"Oh God, Sonic! I was so worried! I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen! This was all my fault!" Amy sobbed. All Sonic could do was wrap his arms around Amy.

"Ssshh! You're wrong. It wasn't your fault. You're not to blame for this." Sonic told her, calmly.

* * *

Back with the elder hedgehog and Lily, the story was getting to intense for the both of them.

"That scourge doesn't sound like a very nice man at all!" Lily complimented.

"He wasn't. He was absolutely horrible." the elder hedgehog replied.

"I'm just glad Knuckles was there to help." Lily mentioned.

"Yeah, Knuckles is a man with a gold heart. A very great friend of Sonic as well." he mentioned.

"So what happens now?" Lily asked.

"Right, this is what happens now." he stared.


	11. Backstory

**Chapter Ten: Backstory**

A couple of hours later, it was now time to go home. Sonic and Amy made their way towards the car, and they both got into it. Once they were in, they both put on their seat belts, Sonic started the engine, and then began to drive off. They were driving off for around thirty minutes, and finally made it home. But they remained in the car, when Sonic saw that Amy was still looking very depressed about what happened today.

"Amy, what's the matter?" Sonic asked, worried.

"Well, I just steal feel bad for what happened today." Amy told him.

"Amy, I said don't worry about that. It wasn't your fault." Sonic told her.

"I know, but I can't help but take some responsibility for this." Amy stated.

"Why though? Who is he? What was he to you in your past life, that makes him so worked up against me for no reason?" Sonic asked.

"He was my ex boyfriend, OK?" Amy replied. Sonic was stunned.

"Seriously?! THAT was your ex?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, and the worst part is, he never use to be like that. He used to be loving and caring towards me. But I heard rumors that apparently he was seeing other women behind my back. And it turned out that the rumor was true, because at high school, when we were going to the prom, I entered the school, and he was fooling around with another woman!" Amy sobbed.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry, Amy. I had no idea." Sonic said.

"No, it's fine. I broke up with him that same moment. And ever since then, he's been trying to win my heart back. But I can't fall in love with someone, who treats me like that. I deserve better. But at the same time, I only wished that I was still with him, then what happened today would never happen." Amy again sobbed.

After she said that, she felt a hand touch hers. It was Sonic holding Amy's hand for comfort. Amy stopped sobbing, and was shocked at what she was seeing. She also started blushing. Sonic also made himself blush for doing that. But he shook off, and was being serious now.

"Amy, you're never the one in the wrong here. You broke up with him for a good reason. He was treating you like dirt. You deserve better than that. What he did earlier today was just attention seeking, nothing more. He doesn't want to win your heart again, he's trying to get you and others to feel pity for him. Pity for him, he picked the wrong way of doing that, and did the exact opposite than feel pity. They feel disgusted. So don't ever, I mean NEVER take the blame for what happened today! If he ever had a gun, but he went to shoot you, I'd jump in front of you, and take the bullet for you." Sonic told her. Amy felt happy tears in her eyes.

"You'd do that for me? Why?" Amy asked. Sonic smiled, but sighed nervously.

"I'm not sure the exact reason yet. But the closest I can say is that you're my friend, Amy." Sonic replied.

Amy smiled, and she then wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, embracing him warmly. Sonic then wrapped his arms around Amy, sinking into the embrace. Just being this close to Amy, smelling her scent was all worth it for him. But again, his heart thumped rapidly, and once again he didn't know why.

"Thank you so much, Sonic." Amy thanked.

"You're welcome, Ames." Sonic answered. But Amy grew curious at the nickname. They break the embrace, and got out of the car.

"Ames?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that's now gonna become my nickname for you." Sonic smiled. Amy giggles.

"I love it!" Amy exclaimed happily. Sonic then sighed nervously.

"Amy, I've been meaning to ask. Are you seeing anyone? Like, do yo have a boyfriend, or anyone like that?" Sonic asked. Amy grew curious.

"Why would you ask that, Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic gulped nervously.

"Well, I had to make sure if you do in case I ask my next question." Sonic explained.

"Well, no. I am not in a relationship of any kind. And I don't have a crush on anyone in particular. Why?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was wonder if..." Sonic started, but bushed nervously.

"If, what?" Amy asked.

"Well, if you would like to go out sometime? You know, like a date?" Sonic finished. Amy blushes, and smiles.

"Why yes, I would, Sonic. Saturday, 6pm?" Amy asked.

"I'll be there!" Sonic replied.

"OK, it's a done deal. Right, we should get home now." Amy stated.

"Yeah, it'll be dinner time soon. Mum always makes the best dinners!" Sonic explained, as he rubs his belly. Amy giggles.

"I bet she does. Also, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"What is it, Ames?" Sonic responded. Out of nowhere, Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek. Sonic's jaw literally dropped in surprise at this moment.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me. You're so sweet." Amy thanked, as she also stroked Sonic's cheek. The same cheek she just kissed. After that, she walked her way back home.

"Oh, you're... welcome." Sonic replied, as he was holding his cheek. His face turned beet red. Then his phone began to ring, he then took it out, and answered it.

"Hello? Sonic here." Sonic answered.

"Hey, Sonic. It's Tails." Tails responded.

"Oh Tails, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I just came to let you know that, remember when I said about asking Cream out for a date?" Tails started.

"Yes, I do remember you mentioning that." Sonic stated.

"Well, I just recently asked her, and she said yes!" Tails finished. Sonic chuckles with joy.

"Well, congrats bro! And what a coincidence as well, because I also asked Amy out, and she said yes too." Sonic added.

"Wow! That's amazing, Sonic!" Tails replied.

"Indeed it is." Sonic stated, as he walked back home. He continued talking to Tails not just about their dates, but about collage as well.

* * *

Back with Lily and the elder hedgehog, Lily was very awed to hear this part of the story.

"Aw, Grandpa! This is wonderful! This is a start of a lovely romance!" Lily exclaimed in excitement. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

"Indeed it is, my dear. We had the adventure, now comes where the romance is added to this part of the story." he said.

"Well, now this is where it should get good!" Lily hoped.

"And indeed it shall get good. Or worse." he thought to himself.


	12. Date Night

**Chapter Eleven: Date Night**

A couple of days have passed, since Amy's first day at college. It is now Saturday, and it's the day where Sonic and Amy will start their date. They decided that it doesn't need to be a formal date, it can be casual. Sonic was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and white sneakers. He was waiting patiently for Amy.

"OK, Sonic. This is it. Your first ever date, so try and act cool for one night." Sonic told himself, as he gulped nervously.

A few seconds later, he heard the door from Amy's house open. Amy then stepped outside, bids farewell to her parents, and then closes the door. Sonic's eyes with wide open, as he was stunned by how Amy looked.

She was wearing a blue blouse, with her shoulders showing and a white outline at the bottom, a blue headband with a white flower, gold ring bracelets on her wrists, white gloves, and blue sandals. Amy made her way towards Sonic.

"Hey Sonic. Are we ready to go?" asked Amy. Sonic then shook off from his trance.

"Uh, yeah. We are, let's go Ames." Sonic replied.

"Right ahead of you, Sonikku!" Amy teased. Sonic looked at Amy in confusion.

"Sonikku?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, that's my nickname for you now, since you now call me Ames." Amy giggled. Sonic just smiles.

"Fair enough. I quite like that." Sonic added.

And then after that, Sonic and Amy got into the car, put on their seat belts, Sonic then starts the engine, and drives the car away towards their destination. After ten minutes of driving, they stopped by an Italian restaurant.

"Well, here we are." Sonic told her.

"An Italian restaurant? You pick the perfect place, Sonic." Amy complimented.

"Well, we don't wanna stop by places like MFC, or Mobo King, or McMobian's, do we?" Sonic laughed. Amy giggles.

"I guess not." Amy replied. Sonic gulps again, but slowly extended his arm out towards Amy.

"Right, shall we make our way in?" asked Sonic. Amy then held onto Sonic's arm.

"Well, you're acting very charming today, aren't you?" Amy complimented. Sonic felt his heart pounding hard again.

"Yeah well, gotta be a gentleman to the ladies, haven't you?" Sonic laughs nervously.

"True that. And what a gentleman you are too." Amy stated, as she winked at Sonic.

After that was all said, Sonic and Amy made their way inside of the Italian restaurant. When they got inside, they were taken to their seats by the waiter, and was ready to take their orders.

Sonic had ordered Spaghetti Carbonara, with garlic bread and a glass of Cola, and Amy ordered the Mushroom Risotto with a glass of Strawberry Milkshake. They both spent the next 20 minutes eating, and they then ordered dessert. Amy and Sonic both ordered the Panna Cotta.

"Mmm! The food here is delicious!" Amy exclaimed, as she took a bite of her dessert.

"Yeah. That spaghetti was great an all, but it was filling as hell!" Sonic laughed. Amy giggles.

"Yet, you still have room for dessert?" Amy teased.

"There's ALWAYS room for dessert!" Sonic teased back.

"Fair enough." Amy chuckles.

"Anything you'd like to do after this, Amy?" Sonic asked.

"I believe so. How about we go see a movie?" Amy thought.

"Yeah, we can do that. Any movie in particular? I don't mind, this is your choice now, as it's only fair because I picked where we eat." Sonic teased. Amy giggles.

"Well, there was one movie that I've always wanted to see. Not sure if it's your kind of movie though. Because it's a dramatic romance." Amy explained.

"No, I don't mind watching those. In fact, I have novels at home which have those genres. A movie makes no difference." Sonic stated.

"OK, that's fair enough. Well, I'm done with my dessert. Should we go see this movie then?" Amy asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, me too. Let me just pay the check first, then we'll go see it." Sonic replied. Amy nodded in response.

After that, Sonic asked for the check, and paid the bill. Once that was sorted, Sonic and Amy began to make their way to the nearest cinema. Once they made it towards the cinema, they both paid for their tickets, and went on to watch a three hour movie.

* * *

It has been three hours since Sonic and Amy went to watch the movie. The movie was three hours long, and the movie had just finished. Sonic and Amy were making their way outside of the cinema.

"Wow! That was a really good movie. And that's coming from me, a guy." Sonic thought.

"I know, right? It was a wonderful movie. I loved that scene where he takes her to a special location. What a beautiful scenery they were at." Amy complimented.

"Yeah, it was amazing." Sonic agreed.

"Anyway, should we go home now? I think we've had our fair share of fun today." Amy asked.

"Actually, there is one place I want to take you to." Sonic though.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Amy asked with concern.

"Well, I just thought this would be something you'd like to see." Sonic smiled.

"Well, it is getting kinda late, Sonic. Can it not wait till tomorrow?" Amy smiled. Sonic chuckles.

"Amy, the sun hasn't even set yet. It's only 6pm!" Sonic teased.

"Well, still. It is tiring day. And I'm not sure if I have the energy for another physical activity." Amy said.

"You won't need to. It's a relaxing session. There's no physical activity at all. Besides, I'm the one driving! So therefore, I'm the boss!" Sonic teased again. Amy chuckles.

"Yeah, Right!" Amy responded. Sonic then suddenly lifted Amy in bridal style playfully. Amy then squeals in shock.

"HEY! Sonic! Put me down!" Amy giggles. Sonic was walking towards the car.

"I'll put you down, only if you agree to come to this place with me!" Sonic playfully told her.

"OK, YES! I'll go! Please, put me down!" Amy giggles.

Sonic then puts Amy down. After that playful moment, Sonic and Amy enter the car. Once they get in the car, they both put their seat belts on, Sonic starts the car engine, and begins to drive away. Amy was still confused by where they're going.

"But Sonic? Where exactly are we going?" Amy asked. Sonic only smiled.

"Believe me, you will not regret going here." Was Sonic's only response.


	13. Special Place & Confessions

**Chapter Twelve: Special Place/Confessions**

Sonic and Amy have been driving for around fifteen minutes, to get to this special location Sonic mentioned about. Amy had no idea what this place was, as Sonic remained it a secret, and wanted to surprise Amy. As soon as they got there, they both got out of the car, Sonic extends his arm towards Amy, Amy holds onto Sonic's arm, and took a walk into the forest.

"So wait a minute, Sonic. Exactly, how many women have you taken to this special place?" Amy teased. Sonic gulped nervously, but chuckles.

"Uh, you're actually the first woman I have brought here." Sonic replied. Amy giggles.

"Good answer." Amy teased.

"Yeah, I thought that's be the best answer." Sonic smiled.

"So what is it about this place that's so important to you?" Amy asked again.

"Well, see that tree over there? When we get to it, you'll see why." Sonic responded.

After that, they both walk towards the tree. It took them a couple of seconds to get to the tree, and once they got there, they both took a seat against the tree on the ground, and looked beyond the horizon.

"There you are. See that horizon? How beautiful does this look?" Sonic asked, as he pointed to a lake, which was a bright blue colour. It sparkled like glitter from the reflection of the sun. Amy was absolutely memorized by this. She has never seen anything like this.

"Wow! This is so beautiful! How did you know about this place, Sonic?" Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's beautiful. And my Dad and I come here for fishing every Summer." Sonic explained.

"Well, he picked the right place. It's nice you were born and raised in such a wonderful family." Amy told him. But Sonic sighed sadly.

"Well, Amy, they actually aren't my real parents. I was never born in that family. I was adopted." Sonic sadly stated. Amy was stunned by hearing that.

"You were?" Amy asked.

"Yes. And the sad part is, I never even knew who my real parents were. I was abandoned at an orphanage's doorstep when I was only a baby. And I've lived thirteen years of misery. So I ran away from it. I nearly died while running away, but my parents saved my life. Once they discovered my story, they adopted me, and kept me as one of their own." Sonic explained. Amy was horrified by this story.

"Oh God, Sonic! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you've been through all of that!" Amy felt bad by this.

"No! It's OK. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I had a happy live eventually when they adopted me. If it weren't for my parents, I'd probably still be in that horrible place. I was unloved, no friends, no living relatives, I had nobody!" Sonic stated, as sad tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Oh God! Sonic, don't do this!" Amy pleaded, as she held Sonic tightly in her arms. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy.

"I'm sorry! It's just my childhood was horrible, I never really had a good childhood. I was abused and bullied every fucking day! Even when I haven't even done anything wrong, I was beaten and battered for no reason at all! I could just be reading a book, and I'd fucking get in trouble! It wasn't fair!" Sonic sobbed. Amy felt sad tears flowing from her eyes now.

"Well, it's over now, Sonic. You have family and friends who care, love and support you now. You shouldn't live in the past, and look forward to the future." Amy explained.

Sonic looked up to face Amy. Amy wiped her tears away, and then wiped Sonic's tears away from his face. All Sonic could do was smile. The sun was now setting, and the sky turned into a blueish purple colour.

"Thank you, Amy. I'm glad that you care." Sonic thanked. Amy kissed his forehead.

"You're welcome. Besides, my life wasn't exactly perfect either. When I dated Scourge, he never really shown emotion towards me. He'd never even so much as kiss me. And I was always bullied for being one of the only ones who's never had their first kiss. I didn't know what I saw in him, but I was just scared that I'd never find anyone." Amy explained.

Sonic then again felt his heart beating hard again. He has been very confused about this for a very long time. But Sonic then sighed with confidence, because he had a rough idea what this could be.

"Well, that is not entirely true, Amy." Sonic started. Amy grew curious.

"What are you saying, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Amy, you've been falling for jerks, because you're scared of being alone. But you have all the time in the world for being happy. You're still young. I had to wait my entire childhood for someone to care for me. Fuck... it's hard for me to put what I have to say into words!" Sonic thought.

"Sonic, I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me?" Amy asked curiously. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand, and put her hand on his heart. Amy could feel his heart beating. Amy was stunned by this, and looked into Sonic's eyes.

"Every time I am with you, or even so much as look at you, this is what you do to me. I don't even know what this is, so I thought maybe you could help me discover what this could be?" Sonic asked. Amy gasped, and her eyes were sparking like glitter. This caught Sonic's attention.

"My God!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy grew concerned.

"What is it, Sonic?" asked Amy. Sonic slowly reached his hand towards Amy's face, and softly stroked the side of her face.

"You are so beautiful." Sonic replied, not even blinking.

Sonic stroked her face softly a few more times. Both of their cheeks were blushing red at this point. Sonic then moved his head forward towards Amy. And to Sonic's surprise, Amy was slowly reaching her head towards Sonic's as well. And soon as their heads were close enough, their lips slowly but surely made contact with each other.

Sonic and Amy were sharing their first passionate kiss. Both of them then had happy tears flowing from their eyes, and they also embraced to make their kiss meaningful, and more powerful. This is the first time in Sonic's life he's felt really accepted by another woman. The kiss lasted around a minute, then the kiss was broken, and they embrace close.

"I know what that feeling is now, Amy. I don't care anymore, ever since I laid my eyes on you, my heart's been beating like crazy! I no longer care for the past, I want to look forward to the future, with YOU! I love you, Amy!" Sonic confessed, as more tears were flowing from his eyes. Amy sheds a few happy tears as well.

"I want to spend my future with as well, Sonic! I love you too." Amy responded

Then after that, they both share another passionate kiss. This is a wonderful moment for the both of them. Sonic has experienced an emotion he's never once felt before, and Amy has finally found the man of her dreams, that will accept her, and love her for eternity. After this lovely moment was done, Sonic and Amy went back to the car, and drove their way home, with Amy holding Sonic's hand the entire journey.


	14. More To The Story

**Chapter Thirteen: More To The Story**

We are now back in the bedroom with the elder hedgehog and his granddaughter, Lily. Lily was all happy and joyful when she heard that Sonic and Amy finally became a couple.

"Aw, Grandpa! That's so beautiful!" Lily exclaimed. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

Yes, it was a wonderful moment. Sonic has never experienced what true love was all about in his entire life. And he felt so amazed by what it was really about." he explained.

"So, was that why his heart was beating like crazy this whole time? He was in love with Amy?" Lily asked again.

"Exactly, my dear. His heart was beating rapidly, because he had a crush on Amy. He never really knew it was a crush until he had his first kiss. The kiss was so magical, it was like voices in his head was telling him that 'It's called true love', if that makes sense?" The elder hedgehog explained.

"It makes perfect sense, Grandpa! I am so happy for Sonic. He went through so much in his life, and finally got happiness." Lily explained.

"Yes, it took him a while. But he got there in the end." he responded.

"So, is that the end of the story? Are you gonna tell me who he was now?" Lily grew impatient.

"No. No, not yet. Because that was not the end of the whole story." he replied. This made Lily really shocked.

"How is that not the end of the story? I mean, that's it, isn't it? He finds the girl of his dreams, marries her years later, the happily ever after, right? That's how all my fairytale stories ended." Lily questioned.

"Normally that would be the case, but what you are forgetting that this isn't a fairytale, my dear. This is a real story. So there is a lot more to the story than this." he explained.

"But what else is there to tell, besides the guy getting his girl?" she asks.

"Well, remember how all your stories have plot twists? Like when we thought Sleeping Beauty died, but the Prince's kiss brought her to life? And when the same principle happened with Snow White? Well, this is no ordinary fairytale ending, this goes further into the story than just a happily ever after. They fall in love, but other things happen." he explained in great detail.

"OK, Grandpa. But will you promise to tell me who this Sonic was when this stories over?" Lily impatiently asked. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

"I promise, sweetheart." he responded.

"Just one curious question though, Grandpa. You mentioned about knowing this story, but you were never even mentioned in this? Why is that?" she curiously asked.

"Well, legacy's are continued when stories are told. And this was a story that was told to a lot of people. I was fortunately one of those people told." he explained.

"Oh, OK. Yeah, I understand now. But it's still kinda strange how he resembles you in many ways." she thought.

"Yeah, it's coincidence." he chuckles.

"Anyway, what happened with Sonic and Amy next? Do they get engaged? Do they get married?" she asked.

"Alright, so going back into the story, this definitely becomes a night that they will never forget." he started, as he goes back into the story.

Lily was really starting to enjoy this story. It was very different to how an actual love story is told in her fairytales. But when she was told that this was a real story, she got curious to know who he actually was.

But no matter how curious she was, she was always ready to hear what would be told next in the story. No matter how much suspense is growing. She was even surprised that her Grandpa was still awake. She used to tease him about being old, and falling asleep.

But now that Sonic and Amy are finally together as a couple, what will happen next, and what more to the story could the elder hedgehog possibly tell Lily? This didn't make sense to her, but she's looking forward to finding out. But she also grew worried.


	15. Love And War

**Chapter Fourteen: Love And War**

Back into the story, we now see Sonic's car parking in front of Amy's house. After that, they both get out of the car, and walk towards each other. Sonic wraps his arms around Amy's waist, and he passionately kisses her on the lips. Every time feels like the first time. They then break the kiss.

"I love you, Amy. I love you so much." Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonic. Let's keep a promise to each other." Amy stated. Sonic grew curious.

"And what would that be?" Sonic asked.

"Let's never leave one another. Always be together, no matter what. Even if I have to sneak in your bedroom every night, it'd be worth it, because I get to be near you." Amy pleaded, as she hugged tighter.

"I promise, Amy. I promise to always be by your side, every step of the way. I'll love you until the end of time." Sonic responded.

Amy smiles, and once again they share a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted about a minute, but they never want to stop. Until all of a sudden, they heard a very angry voice.

"HEY, BLUE!" called the voice. They break the kiss, and turn to face the person. And to their surprise, it was Scourge. And he was not happy.

"Scourge?!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"I fucking knew there was something going on between you two! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Scourge yelled.

"What are you even doing here, Scourge?!" Sonic sternly asked. Scourge shoves Sonic violently.

"I told you, if you ever touched my girlfriend ever again, I will fucking slit your throat, Blue!" Scourge yelled, but Sonic shoves back.

"When are you going to learn, Asshole?! She does NOT want to know you anymore!" Sonic yelled back.

"Bullshit! She still loves me! She's only doing this to you, because she felt sorry for you! She doesn't really love you, she just wants to see how long she can toy with your heart, until she shatters it, just like what your real parents did to you at birth!" Scourge stated. Sonic was shocked.

"Scourge, shut the fuck up! How did you even know about that?!" Amy asked angrily.

"Oh, I actually started following you two, after you two left the cinema. You confessed your love for each other! WOOOOOW! That's so beautiful, but too bad it won't last long! Now she knows your secret, she's going to crush your heart, and come straight back to me!" Scourge lies again.

"Scourge, you have no right involving in our business like that, you nosey prick! I should have you arrested for stalking us!" Amy shrieked in anger.

"Now you can please, leave! Otherwise, I am forced to call the police, and have you removed from my property!" Sonic warned him.

"Oh, the Police?! Seriously, why not deal with me yourself?! Or are you scared that I'll end up kicking your ass?! And this time, your nosey idiot red echidna friend isn't here to save your fucking ass this time!" Scourge mocked.

"SCOURGE, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Amy screamed, and she slaps Scourge viciously across the face.

"Oh shit!" Sonic gasped. Scourge looked on at Amy with anger in his eyes.

"This is why you'll NEVER win my heart again, Scourge! You don't care about me, you never shown emotion towards me, and you never even kissed me! So fuck off, and leave us alone!" Amy warned him.

"You... FUCKING BITCH!" Scourge screamed, and rushed towards Amy.

Amy screamed in horror, but Sonic was not standing for this any longer. With a lot of rage, Sonic charged towards Scourge.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING HURT HER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER!" Sonic screamed, and he tackles Scourge to the ground, and a street fight between Sonic and Scourge starts.

"SONIC!" Amy shrieked.

Sonic and Scourge both got up from the ground, and they were both throwing punches and kicks towards one another. The punches and kicks were so vicious, Sonic and Scourge's faces were bruised and bloodied from the gashes being split open from the impact.

"What is going on out here?!" called out Jules, who opened the door. He was also with Aleena, and they were both horrified when they saw Sonic and Scourge having a brawl.

"Sonic, what are you doing?!" Aleena screamed.

"Sonic, that's enough!" Jules called.

"JULES, ALEENA! CALL THE POLICE, NOW! AND AN AMBULANCE!" Amy called to them.

Jules and Aleena were scared, but they had no other choice. Jules called the police, and Aleena watched on worried. The brawl was getting more vicious, as Scourge picks up a metal pipe from Sonic's patio garden, and swings it towards Sonic. Luckily for Sonic, he ducked out of the way.

Scourge continued to swing the pipe a few more times, and Sonic ducked every hit. Sonic jumped onto his car, and Scourge smashed the side windows, and the windscreen. Sonic managed to kick the pipe out of Scourge's hand, and kicks him in the jaw. Scourge collapses to the ground. Sonic then walks up towards Scourge.

"Are you done yet? This isn't going to change Amy's mind, Scourge! So you're only wasting your time!" Sonic warned him. Scourge spits out blood.

"FUCK YOU!" Scourge yells, as he tackles Sonic to the ground.

Scourge then proceeded to throw multiple punches to Sonic's face. Each hit was gashing Sonic's skin, and more blood was being poured out of his skull. Sonic was slowly losing conscious, due to losing so much blood. Amy couldn't bare to watch anymore, so she tried pulling Scourge away.

"SCOURGE, STOP THIS! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Amy sobbed. But Scourged shoved so violently, Amy fell to the floor. Scourge then stood up, and looked directly at Amy.

"You know what? I was wrong about you!" Scourge stated, as he then pulled out something from his jacket.

"Oh my God!" Amy shrieked.

When she looked close at what it was he pulled out, she was shocked at what it was. It was a gun.


	16. Final Confession

**Chapter Fifteen: Final Confession**

Scourge was standing in front of Amy, with a gun in his hand. Amy stood up, and held her hands in the air. Sonic was still laying on the ground, from being beaten into a bloody pulp.

"Scourge, don't do anything stupid here! It's not worth it!" Amy pleaded.

"Not worth it?! Amy, this is no longer about me trying to be the enemy here! This is showing you how much I care about you, and I want you back!" Scourge told her.

"I'm sorry, Scourge. But I don't love you anymore. I thought I did, but I grew a conscience, and realized you were not the right man for me." Amy told him strictly.

"But Amy, I love you!" Scourge yelled.

"NO, SCOURGE! YOU DON'T LOVE ME! If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me at high school! You wouldn't reject kissing me either!" Amy angrily yelled.

"I called the police, you little shit! You better get off our property now!" Jules yelled.

"Don't say we never warned you!" Aleena added.

"SHUP UP, YOU NOSEY OLD WRINKLY FUCKING CUNTS! This has FUCK all to do with you! Besides, I don't care about going to prison, just as long as I leave you two in a very unhappy situation!" Scourge explained.

"Scourge, you really need to stop this! Just move on already! GET OVER IT!" Sonic angrily yelled, weakly. Scourge aims the gun at Sonic.

"If you want to stay alive, Blue, you better shut your fucking trap!" Scourge warned, angrily.

"Scourge, leave him alone!" Amy pleaded. Then Scourge points the gun back at Amy.

"You have no business barking orders at me! I'm the one with the gun here!" Scourge yells.

"Scourge, for the last, and FINAL time, I am NOT ever, and WILL NEVER get back together with you! You had your fucking chance, and YOU blew it! If you knew how to treat a lady right, maybe I would have stayed with you. But the fact that you don't, you've lost this round. I love Sonic, not you! END OF STORY! NOW FUCK OFF!" Amy yelled angrily. Scourge started to grow very irritated.

"Fine then! If that's the way you want it, then fine! But there is one rule that still stands. Unfortunately for you!" Scourge sternly yelled.

"And what is that?! I'm not scared of you!" Amy stood up for herself. But then Scourge cocked the gun.

"No!" Sonic exclaimed in fear.

"The rule is here, Amy! If I can't have you, NOBODY CAN!" Scourge screamed, as he began to pull the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic screamed,

He tried all he can with whatever strength he had left in his body, to stand on his two feet, and ran in front of Amy. Scourge then pulled the trigger, and the bullet penetrated Sonic's chest. Amy screamed in horror.

"URRGH!" Sonic yelped in pain. Sonic's body then collapsed to the ground. Scourge froze for a second.

"Shit! That was my only bullet!" Scourge complained.

"SONIC!" Amy squealed, as she dropped to the ground, to check on Sonic.

"SONIC!" Aleena and Jules yelled, as they also rushed towards Sonic.

Moments later, the police and the ambulance finally made the scene. The police ran towards Scourge, and captured him.

"Get your hands behind your back, dirt bag! You're under arrest for manslaughter!" the policeman told Scourge.

After that, the police put Scourge in the van, and drove away. Amy was holding Sonic's head in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sonic, no! Sonic, please stay with me! Why did you even do that?!" Amy sobbed. Sonic's body started to shiver in pain. But he managed to raise a hand up, and touch Amy's face.

"Because... I love you... and like I said before... I'd even take the bullet for you...!" Sonic managed to say, as his body is getting weaker.

"Oh my God, Sonic!" Aleena sobbed, as she cried uncontrollably while hugging Jules. Jules held Aleena tightly, as sad tears were flowing from his eyes too.

"My boy!" Jules whimpered.

"Amy... I don't think... I'm gonna make it!" Sonic yelped.

"No! No Sonic, don't say things like that! You're going to make it! I'm here to heal you from your past, everything's gonna be fine." Amy sobbed. Sonic's eyes were now flowing with tears now. He stroked Amy's cheek softly.

"I had a sad... childhood... but at least... I get to die happy... knowing that I have wonderful parents, and I met you. You have given me a wonderful life... Mum and Dad. I love you both." Sonic smiled weakly.

"Sonic?!" Amy sobbed.

"And you... Ames. No matter where I go... You'll always be my soul mate!" Sonic sobbed.

"Sonic, please don't go into the light! I love you Sonic, don't do this to me!" Amy pleaded, with tears flowing uncontrollably.

"I... love... you... too." Sonic got out.

After that, Sonic sighed a long sigh, and his head dropped sideways. As his eyes closed, tears were flowing from his eyes. Amy's eyes were wide open in fear, and she cried uncontrollably.

"No! NO, NO, NO! Sonic, please don't leave me! You made a promise to me, remember?! You told me we'd be together forever! HOW IS THIS FOREVER?!" Amy sobbed, along with Aleena and Jules. The ambulance then arrived at the scene.

"Madam, please move out of the way! We need room to help him!" one doctor said, but Amy refused to move. A policeman forced Amy to move away from him.

"NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! NO! NO!" Amy pleaded.

"Madam, please be calm! They can help him, but you will lose him, if he doesn't make it to the hospital in time!" The policeman tried calming Amy down. But Amy collapsed to the ground, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"You can't take him! What's even the point? He's dead! And he died in my arms! I let this happen, it was my fault!" Amy sobbed, and tears were falling to the ground. Aleena and Jules walked towards Amy, and Hugged her for comfort.

* * *

Back with the elder hedgehog and Lily, Lily was now crying uncontrollably after hearing what has happened to Sonic.

"No! NO! Grandpa, please tell me that didn't just happen! Don't let the story end like this, please!" Lily sobbed. The elder hedgehog hugged her for comfort.

"No worries my dear. The story isn't over yet." he mentioned.

"Not over?! How can it be not over! SONIC IS DEAD! You promised me that this would be a lovely story, you said nothing about tragic! I can't believe you think this would be a good idea to tell me this! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE A JERK! THANKS FOR RUINING MY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled, but the elder hedgehog started to grow irritated.

"That's enough!" he sternly told her. She then looked at him in shock.

"Remember what I told you before? About plot twists that you never expected? Please, do not be disrespectful to me again, and interrupt my story! I haven't even finished it yet." he strictly told her. She then wipes the tears from her eyes, and hugs him.

"I'm sorry Grandpa! I just grew so attached to this Sonic character, and it pains me that this happened. I'm sorry." she sadly said. He then kisses her forehead.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry that this upset you. But this really happened. There's always a good ending." he explains.

"How?" Lily asked him with curiosity.

"Like this..." he started.


	17. The Power Of Love

**Chapter Sixteen: The Power Of Love**

The next day has arrived. Amy was making her way towards the hospital to check on Sonic. She has not stopped sobbing since the whole incident with Sonic has occurred. Sonic was shot by Scourge last night, and Scourge has been arrested. Sonic passed out, and was sent to hospital as soon as possible.

"Why am I even here?" Amy thought.

What happened after Sonic was shot, Sonic was placed into the ambulance, Jules and Aleena went with him to the hospital. She got a phone call this morning from Aleena saying that it was OK to come see Sonic at the hospital. She never understood why.

Aleena and Jules were already home at this point, due to them being up all night with Sonic. Amy walked towards the desk, and was speaking to the receptionist.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sonic the Hedgehog. Where can I find him?" Amy asked.

"Ah, Sonic. The first door to the right." she replied.

"Thank you." Amy thanked.

After that, she walks down the corridor. He suddenly saw Tails, Knuckles and Shadow walking out of the room. She was surprised that they were all here.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Amy asked surprisingly.

"Well, Aleena messaged me last night about what happened, so I talked to these guys to let them know, so we could see him." Tails explained.

"Yeah, it was scary hearing what happened." Shadow added.

"So we thought we'd visit him. You know, check out on a bro. He's been our best friend for years." Knuckles finished. Amy smiled weakly.

"Great that Sonic has caring friends." Amy complimented.

"Thank you. Anyways, we have to get going. I got a date with Cream, as we're now officially a couple." Tails added.

"You're with Cream now?!" Amy shockingly asked.

"Yeah, we have been for a while now." Tails smiled.

"That's awesome!" Amy stated.

"Yeah, I'm off to see Rouge. Catch you later, Amy." Shadow left.

"And same here with meeting Tikal. Take care Amy." Knuckles also left.

"Bye Amy." Tails said, and walked off.

Amy only waved, as she was to unhappy to really talk. After that, Amy then made her way into the room. When she got in, she closed the door tightly behind her. She then looked to her right, and Saw Sonic laying on his hospital bed.

She saw the heart monitor slowly bleeping. So she was surprised that there's a possibility that he's still alive. But she didn't want to jinx this moment. After that, she took a seat next to Sonic. All of Sonic's gashes were patched up, and he had a bandage around his chest. Amy held Sonic's hand.

"Oh Sonic, I'm sorry. So very sorry. If I hadn't gotten this close to you, this would never of happened. I let this happen!" Amy sobbed, as she laid her head on the bed, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Sssshhh!" a voice was said.

With that voice being said, Amy also heard the heart monitor bleeping a lot quicker than it was before. Sonic's heart monitor was bleeping at normal speed. When she looked directly at Sonic, Sonic's eyes slowly began to open. Amy sobbed happy tears.

"Oh my God! Sonic, you're alive!" Amy exclaimed in joy, as she kissed Sonic's hand. She didn't want to hug him, as it will hurt him.

"Hey Ames. Sorry if you thought I was dead here. Doctors told me to rest as much as possible." Sonic explained. But Amy grew concerned.

"But how?! How are you alive? I saw you got shoot!" Amy asked. Sonic chuckles, but groans in pain.

"Well, the bad part is I lost so much blood, and the good part is that I was shot in the chest, but it missed my heart by an inch. So no vital organs were harmed." Sonic responded.

"Oh, thank God! I thought I lost you! I thought I'd live alone in this world alone forever!" Amy sobbed.

"Now why would you think that? We made a promise, remember? To spend the rest of eternity together?" Sonic smiled. Amy smiled warmly.

"Yeah, we did." she replied.

"But you know what the reason was that I survived?" Sonic started. Amy grew concerned.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I had a weak heart as a child. Grew strong when my parents adopted me, and it grew invincible when you came into my life. So even if I was shot in the heart, I pretty much would still live from it. The power of your love for me was what kept me alive." Sonic explained, and smiled warmly.

"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." Amy said happily.

"And I love you, Amelia Rose." Sonic replied.

Amy then slowly moved her head towards Sonic, and then her lips slowly but surely made contact with Sonic's. Once again they share yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

Back with the elder hedgehog and Lily, Lily was super happy that Sonic was still alive.

"Oh, Grandpa! That is wonderful! Sonic is alive!" Lily exclaimed happily.

"Yes indeedy, my dear. He is alive and well. And he actually is still alive today." the elder hedgehog said to her, with a smile.

"But how do you know that? Surely it's OK to tell me now." Lily asked. The elder hedgehog chuckles.

"I guess I can tell you now." he responded. Now the truth will be revealed. How does he know who Sonic is?


	18. Grandpa's Secret Finally Revealed

**Chapter Seventeen: Grandpa's Secret Finally Revealed**

With Lily and the elder hedgehog, he was now getting ready to reveal the secret of who Sonic really was. Lily was getting very impatient. She's been wanting to know this secret for a very long time.

"OK, so who was he?" Lily asked.

"Now are you sure you want me to reveal this? You really want to know? I don't want you to get scarred for life, because of this." he explained.

"I'm sure, Grandpa." she replied.

"Alright, now the reason I was keeping this a secret, was because I wanted to get to this part of the story, before I revealed who he really was." he started.

"OK, so who was he? Was he ever your friend? Did you meet him?" she asked.

"Actually, I have met him. In fact, I have more than just met him." he continued.

"More than just him? That makes no sense, Grandpa." Lily stated.

"Well, why don't I just show you instead? Because not only do I know him, but I am him!" he revealed, as he unbuttoned his shirt, to reveal a scar that was once a bullet hole. Lily was shocked.

"You?! You're Sonic the Hedgehog?!" Lily exclaimed in surprise.

"That is right, my dear. I am Sonic the Hedgehog! And this is the scar from the bullet hole when I was shot by Scourge." explained Sonic.

"So, does that mean Grandma is Amy Rose?" Lily thought.

"Yes indeed. Your Grandmother is Amy Rose. Sonic and Amy have a daughter, and their daughter had a daughter of her own, and their daughter is you." he happily stated.

"Well, this is a surprise!" Lily exclaimed, as she hugged Sonic.

"Well, I'm glad that you took this very well." Sonic responded with a smile.

"So, is that it for the story then, Grandpa? Is that the story over?" Lily asked.

"Well, apart from the last little details, this is legitimately the end of the story. The little details were me and my friends and your grandmother spent five years in total in college, graduated, then I started working as a music producer. Earned money, got my own place. And during then, I got engaged to your grandmother, we married, and so on." Sonic explained.

"And lived happily ever after?" Lily asked. Sonic chuckles.

"Yes, exactly. We all lived happily ever after. Proper normal lives." Sonic replied.

"This is so awesome." Lily said. Sonic grew concerned.

"What is?" he asked.

"The fact that I have a hero as my grandfather." she complimented. Sonic smiles warmly, and kisses her forehead.

"And as long as I'm around, I'll be your hero for as long as I can." Sonic told her. Lily started yawning.

"Anyway, it's bedtime now for me. I'm getting very sleepy." Lily stated. Sonic then tucks Lily up.

"Alright, sweetheart. Goodnight." Sonic said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Grandpa." Lily responded. Sonic was about to walk out of the bedroom, until Lily called out again.

"Grandpa?" Lily called. Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"Yes, Lily?" he responded.

"I love you." Lily told him. Sonic smiles warmly.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Sonic responded.

After that, he made he made his way out of the bedroom, and closed the door tight, letting Lily dream away. Sonic was also feeling quite sleepy himself. So he made his way towards his bedroom.

"All my life, I wanted a happy family. And for the past few decades, I have grown my own wonderful family. Beautiful wife, beautiful daughter, and beautiful granddaughter. Life just got from bad, to wonderful." Sonic stated, as he smiled warmly.

A few moments later, Sonic finally made it into his bedroom, and got himself into bed. He was also joined by his wife, Amy. Amy was wide awake, and chuckles at Sonic.

"Now where have you been? Up to no good?" Amy teased. Sonic chuckles.

"Well, Lily wanted me to read her a bedtime story." Sonic responded.

"And what story is this? Took you an hour and a half to tell her this." Amy wondered.

"A little made up story, that I love to call Days Gone By." Sonic answered. Amy smiles warmly.

"My favorite story!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Mine too." Sonic added.

"Anyway, it's getting late. Time for bed, Sonic." Amy told him.

"OK, Amy. Goodnight. I love you." Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonic, Goodnight." Amy responded.

After that, they kissed each other goodnight, turned off the lamp, and fell asleep. Amy was also resting her head on Sonic's chest. No matter how old they get, the one thing that will always remain the same is their love for each other.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Back into the story, many years have passed since Sonic's operation in the hospital. Sonic, Amy and their friends have graduated from college, and we are now at Sonic and Amy's wedding. Sonic proposed to Amy a month ago.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sonic and Amy were in the same forest where they both shared their first kiss, and confessed their love for each other. Sonic told Amy that he wanted to take Amy there again for a very important announcement._

 _"OK Sonic. Why are we here? What did you want to tell me?" Amy asked._

 _"Well, the reason I brought you out here was to ask you something very important." Sonic started._

 _"What is that?" Amy asked. Sonic held Amy's hands._

 _"Amy, I have known you for many years. And as the years have gone by, it has just shown how important you are to me. You remember the promise we made, about spending eternity together forever?" Sonic asked._

 _"I do remember, yes." Amy replied._

 _"Well, I am going to officially make that happen now." Sonic stated, as he got down to one knee, got out a velvet box, and revealed a 23 karat gold ring, with an emerald green diamond on it. Amy was stunned silent, and had happy tears flowing from her eyes._

 _"Sonic! Are you being seriously right now?!" Amy exclaimed._

 _"Amelia Rose, will you marry me?" Sonic asked. Amy then hugged Sonic tightly, and kissed his lips passionately. Then they break the kiss._

 _"Yes, Sonic! Of course I'll marry you!" Amy exclaimed happily._

 _After that was said, Sonic then places the ring onto Amy's left ring finger. As soon as the ring was placed on her finger, Sonic and Amy once again shared a passionate loving kiss._

* * *

We now return to the aisle where Sonic and Amy were getting married. The priest was now saying the marriage speech. Sonic's best man was Tails, and Amy's maid of honor was Cream.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, take Ms. Amelia Rose to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The Priest asked. Sonic grins at Amy.

"I do." Sonic replies.

"And Ms. Amelia Rose, do you take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The Priest asked. Amy smiles.

"I do." Amy replies.

"And now, may the best man and maid of honor bring these two loved ones their rings?" Asked The Priest. Tails handed Sonic one of the rings, and Cream handed Amy the other.

"Now Amelia, please repeat after me while placing the ring on the left hand forth finger. With this ring I thee wed.'' Amy placed the ring on.

"With this ring I thee wed." Amy repeated.

''And now Sonic, repeat after me while placing the ring on the same hand, same finger. With this ring I thee wed." The Priest said.

''With this ring I thee wed.'' Sonic repeated, as he placed the ring on Amy's finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'' The Priest finished. Sonic lifted off the veil from Amy's face, and kisses her passionately on the lips, along with cheers and claps. Then Sonic and Amy broke the kiss.

"May I proudly introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Rose Hedgehog." The Priest introduced. Sonic and Amy began walking their way out of the alter.

"Well done Sonic!" Aleena called out, as she hugged Sonic.

"Thank you Mum!" Sonic thanked. And Jules even hugged him as well.

"I'm very proud of you, Sonic!" Jules stated.

"Thanks Dad!" Sonic thanked again.

"Amelia, my darling!" Angelica exclaimed happily, as she hugged Amy.

"No matter what, you'll always be Daddy's little girl!" Alfred said, as happy tears was flowing from his eyes.

"Thank you both so much!" Amy said, as she also had happy tears flowing from her eyes.

* * *

We now enter the wedding reception, where Sonic and Amy were taking the first slice of the cake. Once it was sliced, people were cheering.

"Yeah, Sonic! Way to go!" Knuckles called out.

"You the man!" Shadow added.

"I knew you'd find happiness someday, bro!" Tails finished.

"You go girl!" Rouge called.

"This is beautiful!" Tikal exclaimed.

"She finally found the man of her dreams!" finished Cream.

* * *

At this moment in time, Sonic and Amy just made it back home. Sonic was carrying Amy in bridal style, into the bedroom.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Rose Hedgehog!" Sonic teased. Amy giggles at that.

"That I'll have to get use to!" Amy stated.

"Well, we have all the time in the world. We have for the rest of our lives for you to be use to it." Sonic told her. Amy smiles warmly. Sonic puts her down on the bed, and sits next to her.

"You kept your promise to me. We agreed for a lifetime, and here it is." Amy said.

"And no way am I changing my mind now. I don't wanna go through the same depression I had during my childhood." Sonic stated. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck.

"Well, now that you're married to me, you'll never ever have to be depressed ever again. Because my love for you is something that will NEVER be taken from you." Amy told him.

"I wish I would have met you sooner though." Sonic said.

"Why is that?" asked Amy.

"Then I would have loved you a lot longer." Sonic smiled warmly. Amy smiles back.

"And maybe one day, we could have a family of our own. Have a few kids, and they have kids, and so on. Might even tell them this amazing story someday." Amy stated. Sonic chuckles.

"That would be wonderful." Sonic responded.

"But for right now, let's enjoy our first night together as a married couple." Amy told him.

"Suits me." Sonic replied.

"I love you so much, Sonikku!" Amy told him.

"And I love you too, Ames!" Sonic replied.

After that, they gave one another a very warm embrace. And then they slowly reached their heads towards each other, and shared another passionate loving kiss. This time, it was longer, and ones that can last them a lifetime.

After everything Sonic has been through, no family, no friends, he managed to live through it. He found loving parents, really great friends, and a loving wife. Sonic knew that he had to hold onto hope. He know he had to live for something, otherwise he'd die with nothing.

As the years went on, Sonic finally got his dream job of becoming a music producer. He also started a band with Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. They also eventually became married. Tails married Cream, Knuckles married Tikal, and Shadow married Rouge.

Sonic and Amy then had their own kids, which over two decades later, their daughter gave birth to a little girl who then became Lily. Which became the right moment to tell this amazing story.

Life is full of mysteries. But the beauty of that, is that you never know what to expect. The only way to know is to live though life the way it should. Because in life, faith is all you need. And miracles will happen, when you believe in yourself. This is now the end of this exciting story, and let us hope things will be better as the days go by.

 **The End**


End file.
